


Sparking Flares

by KPop_Rogue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, his parents are mentioned for like a second or something, his team and him and flint remember their "past" life and try to get back to each other, i make little adjustments, plz help me with tags lmao, volkner's 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: (hiatus)Time Travel AUVolkner and his team (+Flint and maybe his team) were sent back in time to when he was a little child starting his own pokemon journey.(Not canon-compliant as I'm changing a few things)
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner & Ouba | Flint
Kudos: 3





	Sparking Flares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to Sparking Flares.  
> This is my first Pokemon story and Volkner's the main character because he's my favorite (I'm soooooo biased I'm sorry.) This is kind of a time travel fic, but I don't really know much of his backstory, do any of us lol. Anyways, this is my interpretation of how he became a trainer. I didn't do much research besides looking at his character and his pokemon so he (and a lot of the story) is a bit OOC, sorry. I looked at how trainers become gym leaders and it's kinda confusing to me, so I'm improvising lol.  
> I am basing it sort of off Ash, where he's 10 when he sets out on his journey instead of 20 or something like in the actual story. If I do a spin-off, I think I'd do it to where he leaves after High School but idk. Sorry my AN is long lmao.  
> Hope ya like it.

Volkner opened his eyes and saw the blue sky. Clouds drifted aimlessly as a slight breeze ruffled his hair. Closing his hand and bringing it up towards his face, he saw little grains of sand fall from between his fingers. He must’ve fallen asleep on the beach. Tilting his head towards his right, he saw his Luxray watching him from where he lay in the shade of one of the trees on the edge of the beach.

Shivering, he sighed and turned so he faced the sky again. Thinking back on how he may have fallen asleep on the beach, he remembered he was pissed after a machine didn’t work and stomped off. Not wanting Luxray to be by himself, he called him over. “Luxray, come here.”

Curiously, Luxray rose up on all fours and walked to Volkner. Volkner wrapped an arm around his torso before pushing himself up while leaning onto Luxray. When was the last time Volkner ate? Last he remembered was around 2 or 3 days ago. Time was a weird concept. Volkner looked at him and said, “Let’s go home Luxray.” 

Luxray grunted in agreement “(Lux,” he said) and started to slowly pad towards their home, leading Volkner by wrapping his tail around his waist. Halfway there, a voice behind them exclaimed excitedly, “VOLKNER! WAIT UP!” Luxray was confused about whether he should stop or not but the hand on his torso said to stop. Luxray turned his head to see Volkner’s best friend, Flint. “HEY DUDE WE SHOULD BATTLE!” exclaimed Flint when he was in front of them. Luxray tried to block out the sound but he couldn’t block out most of the noise.

“No, I’m not in the mood, Flint,” Volkner said as he sighed. “I’m going home.”

“But Volkner!” whined Flint. “No buts, Flint. I’m tired.” Luxray looked up at Volkner and nuzzled his hand, nudging him towards the home he lived in. “Fine, but I’m coming with you,” said Flint. 

When they actually reached the door, Luxray uncurled his tail from around Volkner’s waist and sat on his haunches, watching the two humans interact at the door. “Are you sure you don’t wanna battle, Volkner?” Flint smiled. “Yes.”

Volkner opened the door and walked in, crashing on the couch and grabbing a little toy to take apart and put back together while on the couch. “Man, you don’t really have food in here, huh? Well, I’m going to get some food, do you want any canned food?” asked Flint. “No, get whatever you want.”

Flint left with a, ‘See you later’ as the door closed and Volkner sighed. Releasing his Raichu, Electivire, and Jolteon, he closed his eyes and turned to face the couch as he tried to fall asleep. “Rai Rai!” exclaimed Raichu. Volkner sighed and turned around to pet his Raichu’s head. Raichu jumped on his stomach as he yelped and settled there to fall asleep. Electivire walked to the back where he had built a little room where his pokemon could train in.

The walls were able to absorb the electricity if one of his pokemon needed to release steam or trained, and the wall and floor would be able to be cleaned easily if there was a different type of pokemon, like ice or fire. Electivire growled and discharged, letting the walls absorb the charge. A knock on the door stopped him, as he turned around to see Ambipom. “Ambi! Ambipom pom!” Electivire grunted before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Lanturn was in his tank when he saw a flash of light. Closing his eyes, although he didn’t need to, he was blinded. The last thing he saw was his trainer’s friend walking in through the door and dropping some groceries onto the kitchen counter. When he opened his eyes again, he was a Chinchou in the same river his trainer caught him in. Surprised, he swam around, looking for his trainer but he couldn’t find him anywhere. Forming a plan, Lanturn (now Chinchou) decided he needed to wait until his trainer finally catches him, whether that be in a few days or years.

Luxray was sleeping in the comfort of the house when the light brightened. He woke up to the new feeling of something underneath him. Opening his sleepy eyes, he looked around and saw no house or beach in sight. All around him was tall grass. Why was he in tall grass? Getting up and stretching, Luxray realized he wasn't as tall or as big as he used to be. "Shinx?" he heard himself say. Thinking back to when Volkner had caught him, he must be back on Route 204 or something. He guessed he had to lay low until Volkner came back for him. If he ever did. Not that he didn’t believe in Volkner, but there were hundreds of thousands of other Shinxes that he could catch that wasn’t him. 

Raichu was a Pikachu and he knew it. He didn’t have the same swaying in his tail than he did back before the light. Right now, he was with his trainer’s father, who had given him to Volkner when he wanted to start his journey. He wondered if his trainer knew that they somehow were sent back in time. Actually, that was a good question. Were they sent back in time?

Volkner awoke to a dark room he had never thought he’d see again. Looking around, he saw that his room looked like what it did when he was 12, white walls with a desk that was at his waist height. His desk had a little desktop and a few pieces of paper with little scribbles. His bed was blue and yellow, like his outfit. There was 1 poster on the wall, one with his mom and dad in a family picture. Volkner walked to the door and pulled it open, walking down the hall and the stairs into the living room. 

His mom was sitting on the couch while his dad was in the kitchen. “Happy birthday Volk!” said his mom as she moved off of the couch and hugged Volkner. “Uh, thanks mom,” Volkner said awkwardly. “Today’s your 10th birthday! Are you gonna go on your journey today?” asked his dad. “Volkner thought about it. When he was this age his dad was the one who gave him his Raichu. “Yeah, I am.”

“Alright, as a good luck gift, I’ll give you your first pokemon. Here,” his dad gave him a standard hed and white Pokeball. “Let me guess,” Volkner said. “This is a Pikachu?” 

“How’d ya know, son?” asked his dad, grinning. “I didn’t know, I just guessed. Pretty sure it was obvious considering you have a few Pikachus in the back.”

“My son’s so smart,” said his mom as she hugged him. “Alright, grab your bag and you can leave. Stay safe honey!”

“Love ya too, mom,” said Volkner as he slipped his bag over his shoulder familiarly and opened the door. “See ya dad.”

He was gone in a flash.


End file.
